The Face Online (Season 2)
The Face Online is an online competition on Facebook that features different models from around the world, fighting for one title as the winner of the season. It is based on the hybrid concepts of Top Model, The Voice and X-Factor, where models in a particular season will be divided into groups mentored by Supermodels. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search did not take place for the selection process for this season. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official The Face Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. In partnership with Top Model Online, the winner of The Face Online will be featured in the prestigious fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with the Major Wear clothing line, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the season was Peter Mairhofer, marking as Francisco Lachowski's first win as a mentor. Contestants Casting Calls Fifteen models were chosen from a number of auditions for this Season 2. The three mentors made a unanimous decision in picking these models that they want to join this season. At the end of the Casting Calls, the fifteen chosen models were divided among the mentors. The Top 15 models for this season has been officially revealed on December 17, 2019. The First Face Each mentor has 5 models in their respective teams. And each model will make their first impression to the mentors in a "Free Theme - First Impression". At the end of this first face, each mentor will choose 1 model that they will immediately bring to The Face Off Round, and 1 model that has to leave the competition right away. The other 3 models will be moving to the Face-to-Face Round. This is the first season to use this new round of the competition. Face-to-Face Each mentor has 3 models in their respective teams and they will be facing each other in a three-way battle. At the end of each battle, the mentor should choose one model from the team that they want to advance to the next round of the competition. The models who were not chosen can be stolen by the "STEAL" by other mentors. Each mentor has 1 steal per season and must be used in this round. The Face Off Each mentor has a team of 3 members each. In this round, the Top 4 of each team will choose their own theme in order for them to survive this round. And at the end of the round, each mentor will choose their Top 2 models they will be bringing into the Semi-Finals Round. Semi-Finals The Top 6 will be given a theme per photo shoot. For every photo shoot, models can be saved through Social Media and only two models who will receive the lowest scores will be at the Bottom Two. The models at the Bottom Two will face the "Do-or-Die Round" where they have to submit a "Free Theme" photo for a chance to continue their journey in the competition. Semi-Finals will last until 3 models left, disregarding in which team these models will come from. Top 6 - Out of My Control Date: February 2020 Notable Models Top 15 * Erin Wagner appeared in the 8th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 6th place. * Jessica Lam appeared in the 9th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 6th place. * Rima Thanh Vy appeared in the 12th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 7th place. Top 12 * Jachin Manere appeared in the 9th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 12th place. * Le Thanh Thao appeared in the 8th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 4th place. Top 9 * Choi So-ra appeared in the 9th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 5th place. * Michal Baryza appeared in Season 1 of The Face Online. Also, he appeared in the 12th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 13-14 place. Top 6 * Leila Goldkuhl appeared in the 1st cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 12th place. Top 3 *Peter Mairhofer appeared in the 13th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up runner-up.